


all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide - jemma

by 91aquarii



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ANGST!!!, Emma & Mark's fake relationship is still a thing, F/M, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, thanks for editing it ly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91aquarii/pseuds/91aquarii
Summary: ωιтнσυт үσυ, ι ғεεℓ вяσкεℓιкε ι'м нαℓғ σғ α ωнσℓεωιтнσυт үσυ, ι'vε gσт ησ нαη∂ тσ нσℓ∂ωιтнσυт үσυ, ι ғεεℓ тσяηℓιкε α sαιℓ ιη α sтσямωιтнσυт үσυ, ι'м נυsт α sα∂ sσηgι'м נυsт α sα∂ sσηg





	all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide - jemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adverbialstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/gifts).



> thanks for editing it Ly, i love u

Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn were over fifty feet from the Institute. They were running, the smell of sulfur reaching them. Demons surrounded the building, trapping the Blackthorns inside. Julian was panicking, worried about his siblings.    
  
_ They'll be fine,  _ Julian tried to reassure himself _. Mark is there. Mark will protect them. _ Mark was the oldest Blackthorn at the Institute. His sister Helen was on Wrangel Island with her wife, Aline Penhallow. The problem was that Mark had spent the last few years with the Wild Hunt and only recently came back. Last time Julian and Emma had left him alone with the others, Tavvy, the youngest, got covered in sugar, and Mark set the stove on fire.   
  
Julian had no idea why there were this many demons here. Shax, Raum and Vetis demons encompassed the area. Too many for them to fight off.   
  
A demon was at the door of the Institute, trying to break it down. Another was attempting to burn the window. There was no way the demons could get inside the Institute, it was very well protected. That didn't stop the demons from trying though, and it trapped the Blackthorns inside and Emma and Julian outside.   
  
Emma glanced at Julian for a second.

  
She knew the plan. Emma would run into the demons and distract them while Julian ran inside and helped his family get out.   
  
Emma was the better fighter of the two. She trained harder than any other Shadowhunter, her need for revenge keeping her going.    
  
Emma never lets anything stand in her way. It was one of her best qualities.  _ And she has many _ , Julian though. She did everything so effortlessly. Julian’s biggest talent, meanwhile, was drawing.    
  


Emma jumped in, swinging her sword. She decapitated a demon and stabbed another one in the head. They both vanished into dust. Emma still looked beautiful while fighting. Julian loved the way she got so determined when she was in battle.

  
He made his way to to the entrance, expertly killing a few demons to get there. He opened the door, stepped inside, and slammed it to prevent any demons from entering.    
  
“Mark! Livvy, Ty, Dru! Tavvy?” Julian called to his siblings. “Where are you?”   
  
An immediate reply came from upstairs. “We're up here!”

  
Julian raced up the stairs. He opened opened the first few doors, finding nothing before entering his bedroom and seeing his family huddled together on his bed. Julian sighed in relief and ran over to them to hug them.    
  
“Thank the Angel you're safe. Are you all alright?” he questioned, checking them all for injuries.    
  
“Were fine,” Livvy answered. “Just a bit shaken. We weren't expecting an attack.”   
  
Mark opened his mouth to add something, but Tavvy frowned and asked, “Where's Emma?”   
  
Julian muttered a curse. He'd forgotten about her. Mark covered Tavvy’s ears and looked at Julian, an offended look on his face.    
  
Julian had enough time to roll his eyes before rushing out of the room and running back down the stairs. Mark, Ty and Livvy followed suit, weapons drawn. Druella stayed upstairs with Tavvy.    
  
Julian was about to open the door, when he realized that it was quiet. There was no sound of fighting, of demons screaming and squealing.    
  
Julian pushed the door open to reveal… Nothing? The front of the Institute was empty, except for Emma standing in the center, holding Cortana.   
  
Julian looked at her in awe. “You destroyed all those demons?”   
  
Emma grinned, shaking her head. “I had some help.” She pointed to her right with her sword where Magnus Bane was leaning against a tree, talking to Alec Lightwood.    
  
Julian walked up to the couple.   
  
“... and so I decided to - Oh, hello Julian,” Magnus cut off the story he was telling Alec.    
  
“Thanks for helping out. We probably wouldn't have survived if you hadn't shown up.”   
  
Alec smiled his rare smile. “Not a problem. I had to drag Magnus here after he told me he sensed demonic energy around this area. Magnus didn't want to stop our date, but he does whatever I tell him to do.”   
  
"Unfortunately, it's true," Magnus said. Then, just to embarrass Alec, he added, "it must be an effect of his hotness."   
  
It worked. Alec started blushing, and punched Magnus in the arm. Then he kissed him. Julian smiled and decided to give them some time alone, considering their date  _ was _ interrupted.

 

He walked back to Emma, who was laughing with Mark, and felt a pang of jealousy.  _ She's your  _ parabatai _ , Julian. Stop. It's illegal. _   
  
But he couldn't. Not now. Not ever. He’ll love her long after she’s completely moved on. Long after their ashes lay with the Silent Brothers. Long after the worlds end, he'll still love her.   
  
Julian joined the conversation, and laughed along with them. And for a few moments, he was beside Emma, talking with her, joking with her, the battle that took place twenty minutes ago forgotten. For a few moments, everything was fine.    
  
And then Magnus butted in and gave them the fee for his assistance (which had a lot of zeros in it). That resulted in Alec grabbing Magnus’s arm and literally pulling him off the Institute grounds, shooting the Blackthorns an apologetic glance behind him as he walked.   
  
Julian wanted to be happy with Emma like Alec was with Magnus. He was jealous of their relationship, it was clear that they love each other very much. The only girl he ever loved was his parabatai, and parabatai were forbidden to fall in love.  _ It's a stupid law _ , Julian thought, bitterly.   
  
However, Emma knows something about the rule that Julian does not. The law was placed for the safety of the Shadowhunters. If two parabatai were to fall in love, terrible, dangerous, powerful things would happen.   
  
Emma’s heart broke, but she didn't want anything to happen to the people people she loved.  _ It's better this way, _ Emma kept thinking. It didn't cease her love for Julian.

 

Two broken halves that will never be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> pls go easy on me this is old and im weak and sensitive


End file.
